26 Stories
by windmill-of-death
Summary: An A-Z of Johnlock basically. Starting with atom and ending with a word I haven't decided on yet, some will be more johnlocky than others. Pure fluff because I refuse to write anything else. Rated T for John's potty mouth in later chapters. Most will probably be quite bad, but some might be good, it's like a treasure hunt :D
1. Atom

**AN: This is so short, I'm not even sure it's a proper story, more a musing, but the idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here, enjoy.**

_**Atom**_

Sherlock loved chemistry, this was universally accepted. He also had a rather disturbing passion for biology, more particularly human biology. But one area of science he had never cared about was physics. It was pointless. It was useless, an opinion that Sherlock had stated on many occasions. Therefore you can see why John was so surprised to see him reading a book about that very subject.

"I thought you hated physics" John said, half jokingly, half serious.

"I think it is useful to know about everything"

"You didn't before"

"Well I do now" said Sherlock, clearly annoyed with the conversation.

"What brought on this change of heart?" Sherlock made no sound, now fully engrossed in the book he was reading. John sighed and left 221b shouting something about milk.

Sherlock heard John leave and sat up. He still found physics incredibly dull, but there was one thing he liked about it, something so stupid, so sentimental that it almost made him gag. He liked atoms. This in itself was not that bad, it was the reason he liked them so much that made him feel so embarrassed. They reminded him of John.

"Well look at it this way" he explained to Billy, the only one who could _ ever _know this "they're small, John's small." Most people saw this as a bad thing, but Sherlock loved it, John's head was exactly the right height to fit into the crook of his neck. "They're incredibly difficult to break, so is John. They form strong bonds very quickly, he killed a man for me the day after we met. They're-" he stopped, he couldn't say something like that out loud without having to run to the bathroom. But he could hear the words echoing around his head lid and clear, for some reason they didn't sound so silly in there. _They are the most important things in the universe, they are what keeps me breathing._


	2. Boat

**AN: This one's a bit random but I like it, stuff actually happens.**

**_Boat_**

"Lestrade just left, why didn't you wake me up?" Sherlock whined, ambling into the living room.

"You need as much sleep as you can get" John replied "I'm not going to wake you up, anyway it didn't seem like something you'd be bothered about, open and shut domestic murder". Sherlock huffed, there had been no good cases for ages and he was getting restless.

"What's that your reading?" he fired at John, slightly more hardly than he had intended.

"Nothing really, just an old photo album"

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure..." John handed Sherlock the book uncertainly. Sherlock turned the pages slowly, taking care not to break them. John watched, he was surprised but delighted to see Sherlock seeming to take an interest in his childhood.

"Where was this one taken?" Sherlock asked after a bit.

"Oh, that's at our old holiday home in the isle of wight, we used to go out there every summer. My dad even bought a boat so we could sail around" he sighed"I miss that"

Sherlock gave him a concerned look before stating "I didn't know you could sail"

John smirked "you didn't?!"

"Oh shut up, how could I?" John just chuckled.

John checked his phone again, he hadn't seen Sherlock in 2 days and was beginning to get worried. As far as he knew there was no case on and he couldn't think of any other reason for Sherlock to be out of the house. This had happened before of course, that's why he wasn't out there looking, but it didn't stop him being scared. He sent Sherlock one more text before, deciding to go to bed.

He woke up a few hours later to a dull hum. He grouped blindly into the darkness until he found his phone.

**John I'm perfectly okay , please stop worrying**

**SH**

John read and re-read the text before processing what was going on and typing a response.

**Where** **are** **you and why are you only replying to my texts now?**

**JW**

**My** **phone** **was** **turned** **off**

**SH**

John rolled his eyes before receiving another text

**Sorry**

John stared at the letters until they lost all meaning and became nothing more than shapes. Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock bloody Holmes, had actually apologized for something, something that wasn't even that bad, he had done it before and not apologized, John wondered what was different this time. His phone buzzed for the final time that night.

I'll be home back soon.

Sure enough, John woke up to bright September sunlight and the soft sound of breathing beside him. John smiled, they hardly ever slept together (I mean actual sleeping) so he savoured the moments. They had been together for a few months now, but they weren't together together, it was hard to explain. John secretly wished they would act more like a couple, but it was Sherlock.

John decided he was hungry, too hungry to just lay there. He got up carefully. Sensing his movement, Sherlock stirred. "Where're you going?" He slurred, one eye open.

"Just to get some food, go back to sleep" Sherlock groaned, muttering about how sleep was boring, and got up as well. They walked down the stairs together, John trying to persuade Sherlock to eat something and Sherlock having none of it. One boiled kettle and two pieces of bread and jam later, Sherlock and John sat side by side on the sofa. John finally struck up a conversation "so where have you been?"

Sherlock smiled "I hoped you'd ask. Get dressed, we're going out" he darted up the stairs to change out of his pyjamas leaving a startled John in his wake.

They travelled for a good hour or so (by train for once) until they reached their destination. Despite John's varies pleas, Sherlock still hadn't told him where they were going, in fact they hardly talked all the way up. John had begun to dread what he was going to find, but he could feel the rush of excitement begin to flow through his veins. Once he reached his destination however, all the adrenaline left him, to be replaced by a happiness more intense than anything he could remember feeling searched his face anxiously for signs of emotion "do you like it?"

"Yes" John replied simply, unable to find words good enough to explain how he was feeling "I love it".He stared at the lake before him, and the boat floating upon was the exact same one he had had as a child "But why did you do this?"

"You're my boyfriend and you said this makes you happy, so I got it for you" John couldn't contain himself any longer, he hugged his flatmate mate. He wasn't a hugging person, but they were boyfriends now, he would do this as much as he wanted to.


	3. Chess

**sorry this took a while I''ve been playing lego marvel instead of writing fanfics and 2000 word essays, but here it is. I couldn't think of a word for this one, I asked my friends and you can imagine what word they said. Anyway, on with the show!**

_**Chess**_

"Bored!"Sherlock shouted from the living room, when he received no answer he shouted again.

John gave up ignoring him "Yes, I get it!"

"Then why aren't you helping me?!"

John sighed in resignation"we could...play a game" Sherlock huffed "oh come on, do you play chess? It sounds like your kind of thing"

Sherlock sat up "Mycroft wanted me to learn when I was little so I didn't" he said idea struck John, a plan as bright as the metaphorical lightbulb over his head, he was going to teach Sherlock how to play chess.

As it turned out, Sherlock was not to pleased with John's brainwave "okay" John had said "I was top of my chess team at uni, they said no one could beat me, I thought you might be able to but apparently I was wrong" he then walked into his room and closed the door.

Just as he had expected, there was a small, resentful knock on his door about 2 and a half minutes later. "Glad to see you could make it"

"Don't think I don't know what your doing"

"It got you here didn't it?"

Sherlock sighed "only for you" he muttered more to himself, John heard it but didn't say anything, he knew what Sherlock was like, he could be sweet and incredibly romantic at times, but he hated all that stuff.

John got an old chess set out of his wardrobe and set it up on his desk. Sherlock sat down and looked at him expectantly. John didn't know where to start "sooooo, what do you know already?" Sherlock made a motion as if he was going to leave "okay, okay stupid question how about..." He continued like that, desperately trying to keep Sherlock's attention, whilst Sherlock discreetly tried to learn, for John's sake.

"Come on John, one more game, please?"

"No Sherlock we've been doing this for 5 hours" Oh my God, what had he created?


	4. Darkness

Merry christmas, happy hanukkah, joyous kwanzaa and what ever else is going on, happy birthday if it's your birthday. You might have noticed I am feeling very happy at the moment, I got a laptop for christmas so I should be able to update more now :)

Darkness

It was a peaceful night in 221b. They had just finished a case and lay on the sofa watching some crap telly and eating chinese. The wind howled and the rain came down in buckets but it was warm inside the flat. Everything was fine, perfect in John's show ended, it was channel 5 so there was going to be about 5 minutes of ads so John got up to make some tea.

Sherlock sat up waiting for his roommate-recently-turned-boyfriend return when everything went black and there was a yelp from the kitchen."John!" Sherlock shouted instinctively jumping up.

"I'm fine Sherlock, I walked into the table leg is all" Sherlock sighed with relief as John returned "think I'll skip the tea" he walked over to the window and peered out "looks like the whole town's out, do we have any candles?"

"Cupboard below the sink"

John walked towards the kitchen, Sherlock right behind him "Why are you following me, I can get there on my own"

"Incase you walk into another table and fall over, you'll need someone to catch you"

John was glad the lights were out, Sherlock couldn't see his blush, though he could probably sense it. He didn't know why Sherlock had this effect on him, what he said wasn't even that romantic and was rather belittling, but they were being said to him, they made him feel special, loved. He knew why he loved Sherlock, it was obvious now he knew, but he couldn't see what Sherlock could see in him. John was always scared that Sherlock would notice this and walk out the door.

They got out the candles, lit them and put them around the front room. They stood back to admire their work, the room had a nice feel to it. John shivered, all the residual heat has left the room it seemed.

"Do you want my coat?" Sherlock's breath was perfectly warm against his ear "I don't get as cold as you, just like I don't get as tired or as hungry"

"well, if it's no trouble"

Sherlock took that as a yes, sweeping out of the room, returning later with his thick coat in his arm. Instead of just handing it to John, Sherlock saw fit to put it on the smaller man himself. John shivered more at Sherlock's touch, even though he wasn't too cold anymore. John was very happy wrapped inside Sherlock's coat that was far to big for him, he felt like he could just curl up into a ball and sleep through the rest of the winter, with Sherlock by his side for the whole time.

Neither of them were sure how fast the time went by and to be honest they really didn't care. They talked and giggled all night until the cold was too much even for Sherlock.

"You alright there 'lock?" John asked as Sherlock gave a particularly violent shudder.

"I'm fine" Sherlock tried to say but it came out as a bunch of separate sounds.

"That settles it then, we're going up to my room, there's duvets and stuff and as you know heat rises" Sherlock nodded in agreement "and I can think of something else we can do up there to keep warm" John added with a smirk.

Sherlock scoffed "keep dreaming" John knew what he meant, they hadn't even kissed and Sherlock didn't seem to care about that stuff anyway and John found he didn't mind at all.


End file.
